The present disclosure generally relates to web browsers, and in particular, to exiting a full screen mode of a web browser in response to a content-based event.
Applications can be utilized to display a web page with content to be loaded from one or more sources. Space on a screen or on an application interface may be at a premium, such as in mobile devices for example. When displaying a web page, some of the screen is utilized to display interface elements such as an address bar or a toolbar and not the web page itself.
By executing a web browser in a full screen mode, some or all of the interface elements, aside from a display area of a web browser interface that is configured to display the web page, can be hidden (e.g., not visible on the screen). The additional space on the screen can be configured for the display area and, accordingly, for display of the web page itself. However, in hiding the interface elements, information that might be useful to a user, such as a uniform resource locator of the web page, is not visible on the screen to the user.